1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for photographing a scene that is in a direction in which a user sees while the imaging apparatus is worn by the user using, for example, a spectacle-shaped or head-worn wearing unit. The present invention also relates to an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an apparatus that has a spectacle-shaped or head-worn wearing unit to which a small camera is attached so as to be able to photograph a scene to which eyes of a user is directed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-172851).